


Interims

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Snippets from between chapters of various fics.





	1. Breakfast in Bed ~ NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR A BEAUTIFUL SONG CHAPTER 35 ONWARDS. Set some months after Gordon's accident mentioned at the end of A Beautiful Song. NSFW YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

It wasn’t like him to be late for breakfast. Certainly not since he’d been discharged from the hospital. So, when he hadn’t arrived at the table, she felt she had been within reason to go and find him. 

 

She knocked lightly on the door, listening for a moment before hearing his call, 

“Yeah?” His voice sounded strained as he responded “Come in.”

She cracked the door, sticking her head through, 

“Gordon?” 

He groaned as he pushed himself up on one arm, his face twisting as he did. With a small gasp she stepped fully into the room, 

“Gordon!” 

He waved her off, settling back into the cushions. Screwing his face tight as he swallowed, he looked back to her with a smile, 

“I’m fine.”

 

Sighing as she perched on the edge of the bed, she shook her head at him, 

“That’s a lie.”

He nodded across to the coffee table over by the window, 

“I forgot to take my painkillers last night,” He sighed, “So I’m feeling it this morning.”

The way she raised an eyebrow told him that he hadn’t fooled her. He knew he’d been wasting his time trying to fool her, but he was fed up with the haze that came with the drugs. 

“You  _ forgot _ ?” She snorted, shaking her head, “Gordon, you don’t have to be…”

“I’m not,” he forced a smile, reaching out to her hand, “I’ll be f--”

 

His lips were dry and cracked after too long being bedridden but the skin of his cheek was soft under her hand. She closed her eyes as his tongue ran along her bottom lip and his hand reached up to hold her hip. Resting her hand on his shoulder, she took his lip between her teeth pulling just enough to draw his attention. 

“You have to say if you want to stop.”

His hand on her neck drew her back towards him as he murmured, 

“ _ Never _ , Pen.”

 

She couldn’t help a grin as she felt something against her hip. The hand that wasn’t supporting her trailed down his chest, fingertips ghosting over cuts and bruises. She stopped when he pulled back, his hand bunching in her dressing gown as he took a moment to breathe. 

“I’m okay,” he whispered, turning his head to brush her cheek with his lips. 

Blue eyes met brown as her hand continued down, venturing over the waistband of his boxers. He leant forward again, catching her lips with his as she palmed his arousal. She smiled against his lips as he groaned into her mouth, pulling back just enough to watch his face as her hand tightened around him. His eyes were hooded as he tilted his head back, sighing with contentment. 

 

The bruising around his shoulder was still sensitive she knew as she trailed her lips along his jaw and down his neck, only lightening her touch when she reached the mottled black and blue marks. His sigh was soft before he murmured, 

“You have no idea how  _ good _ that feels,”

She kept her touch light as she moved along his shoulder, leaving gentle kisses in the spots with the worst bruising. The hand that was resting on his chest could feel the steady beat of his heart beneath the toned muscle, the way it sped up as she drew back to move down his chest, made her lips twitch in a smile. 

 

He had to look when she drew away, so much contact suddenly gone from the softness of her lips to the light ticklish strands of her hair. She had paused over his abdomen, holding herself up just enough to take away what he had been enjoying. He could see where she was looking, before her fingers reached out to the raw red scar that slashed across his last rib. she took a moment, tracing under it with her fingertip before leaning back in to kiss the healing skin. His breath hitched at the touch. Healing skin was more sensitive than that which wasn’t damaged. Her touch sent butterflies straight through him, tightening his stomach as he rolled his head back. He didn’t have to think about it as his hand found her head, fingers running through her silk like hair as he sighed. 

 

Her hand kept going, trailing down to the V of his hips. She tightened her fingers around his erection, tugging gently as she slid her hand up and then down again. His fingers tightened against her scalp as he tensed beneath her. 

“Don’t do that,” She whispered against his skin, “You’ll hurt yourself.”

He scoffed around a breath, eyes closed as his fingers massaged the skin of her head, 

“It would help if you weren’t doing  _ that _ to me.”

She kissed his hip, licking over the tight skin before blowing gently. He shivered, trembling at her touch as she ran her lips across and down. Each and every breath seemed to echo in the space of the room as she hovered an inch from his tip. 

 

The way his hand tightened in her hair told her he was waiting, but still she waited.

“Tease,” He muttered. 

“Patience,” She murmured back with a coy smile as she looked up to him. 

His groan was loud as he put his head back, but she could see his smile as she ducked her head. 

 

His hips strained at her touch as his hand knotted tight in her hair. Her hands pushed back gently, not wanting to strain his back. She ran her tongue down the base of his cock, laughing gently at his reaction as her hand trailed back up his length. 

 

He knew she was being painfully slow on purpose. He also knew that it wasn’t to add to the enjoyment, no matter what she said. His back, his leg, his hip were all already starting to protest, but it felt too good to ask her to stop. 

So he gripped her hair tighter, pushing down as her mouth wrapped around him. 

 

Normally, he might have tried to pace himself. He should have slowed her down, allowed them both to enjoy it for just a little longer. It had been  _ months _ though, months that had felt like years. It didn’t help that she knew just how to work him, how to touch, and tug, and lick just so. 

 

Before he could stop himself he was cumming, and her lips were back against his as she deftly sheathed him with her wetness. Against the protest of his body he wrapped himself around her, pulling her as physically close as he could. Her touch seemed to numb the aches as he buried his head in her shoulder, forgetting the pain for one wonderful moment. 

 

Her lips were gentle against his head as he relaxed his hold, drawing him down from the painless high he was feeling. His fingers ran gently along her loose hair as he tilted his head to rest against hers. Her touch was light as she shifted, moving her weight to where he knew the bruises were fading. 

“Better?” She murmured.

He sighed into her hair, 

“Much.”

She rubbed his chest lightly, smiling in contentment, 

“You’ll regret it later,”

“Maybe,” He hummed, “Worth it though.”

She had to laugh against his shoulder, shaking her head at him, 

“I’ve missed this close to you.”

His voice was light, breathy on the edge of sleep as he murmured back, 

“Missed you too darlin’.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPTUM STELLAS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS
> 
> Set somewhere between chapter 27 and the end of the fic. TRIGGER WARNING mild references to torture

She turned away, hugging herself as she shook her head, 

“I just… I need  _ space _ John.”

 

He felt like a fish as words failed him, his mouth gaping as he tried to find something to say. The bedroom door closed in his face, leaving him alone in the dark hallway. 

With nowhere else to go, he turned to the door behind him remembering what he had been told about when to leave things to lie. 

 

Part of him believed he had done something wrong. That his lack of understanding of how relationships were meant to work had once again gotten in the way. 

They had been working on that for years though, he had thought he had sussed it out. Had he been wrong to think that he had been in a happy relationship?

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sat on the bed for, lost in his thoughts of what he might have done wrong. When the message came through, it made him jump slightly.

 

_ I’m sorry. Please don’t think you did anything wrong. R x _

 

He frowned at the message, trying to read it as something more than it was. Was she blaming herself? Had he done something and she simply didn’t want to upset him? Was everything falling apart in front of him?

 

“Knock knock?”

 

He looked up at the soft whisper, gaping again as Penelope slipped into the room and sat at his side. Wordlessly, he held out the phone. 

 

“Ah,” She sighed, “She’s struggling then?”

 

He nodded, 

 

“She just closed the door on me and…” He trailed off, “... I don’t know what to think.”

 

Penelope rested her hand lightly on his arm, 

 

“Ridley has had a terrible thing happen to her--”

 

“I know!” He exclaimed, eyes wide, “And I want to help! I thought I was meant to… to make it all better with a kiss and a hug but she’s pushing me away and…”

 

“Shh,” She stopped him with a gentle squeeze of his arm, “John, listen to me. She was attacked by a man, and whilst the pair of you may not have a sexual relationship, being all touchy feely is probably just too much for her right now.”

 

He nodded quickly,

 

“She said she needed space.”

 

He frowned, looking to Penny as he shook his head, 

 

“I used to need space, I had to get away from people, have my own time. I don’t need that with her though… but now…”

 

Penelope shook her head at him,

 

“I assure you, it is nothing against you,” She murmured, he could see how her eyes were soft, no doubt hoping that he’d grasp what she was saying, “The woman just needs time… she waited for you to go to her. Now you must wait for her to come to you,”

 

He looked to the phone in her hands again, 

 

“Would you count that as her reaching out?”

 

Penny nodded, her smile soft as she handed the phone back to him, 

 

“I would.”

 

“But what do I say?”

 

“What do you  _ want _ to say?”

 

He hesitated, pursing his lips before typing out the message,

 

_ I was worried I’d hurt you. Are you alright? X _

 

There was a slight nod of approval from Penny before he pressed send. She stood as silently as she had come, promising she was only a message away. Never would she say anything to either of them about her worries, that going from learning to happy and back to learning might be too much for them. 

 

John had showered and changed before he got her reply. 

 

_ No.  _

 

He wished Penny was still there, able to translate the single word into exactly what was meant. Texts weren’t his forte, the lack of emotion and body language leaving out too much of the message for him to be able to properly interpret. 

 

_ Can I call you? X _

 

He waited. Then he wondered if she had fallen asleep. He had been about to give up when he got the reply.

 

_ Voice only? _

 

It felt wrong to dial straight away, so he took a moment to get himself comfortable before he rang.

 

She answered on the third ring, 

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey,” He murmured, “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

There was a loud sniff before a sigh, 

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I’m sorry if I made things worse?” He offered, hesitating as he listened to her quiet sniffles, “I just… well I wanted to help but now I think maybe I--”

 

“No!” She cut him off quickly, “No, John, I know you meant well, I just… I  _ do _ love you still. I need you to be clear on that, okay?”

 

She sighed before he could speak, 

 

“I’m all mixed up right now though…”

 

“You’re scared,” He cut in quietly, “And you’re hurt.”

 

“That’s not your fault though,” She whispered, but he still heard the crack in her voice, “Okay?”

 

“It’s not yours either,” He whispered back, wishing for the first time that he could actually kiss her and tell her that it would be okay, “Ridley? Please tell me you know that?”

 

A strangled sob was all the reply he got for a long moment, before she whispered, 

“Yeah… yeah, I know the crack,”

 

“I really wanted to punch them,”

 

He didn’t know why he said it, but the words were out and after a moment her crying had turned to a small laugh,

 

“They would have hit you back twice as hard.”

 

“My brothers would have  _ all _ got them, and Penny, and Kayo.”

 

Ridley laughed again. It was small and soft, but it warmed him slightly. 

 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he murmured. 

 

“Thank you,” She sighed, and he could picture her eyes closed, a small smile on her face as she lay back in the pillows, “For being patient.”

 

“I think I owe it you, after you’ve been so patient with me over the years.”

 

They were silent for what felt like a long moment, across the line he could hear the rustling of bed sheets, 

 

“Do you want to go to sleep?”

 

She sighed,

 

“Yes, but no at the same time.”

 

“I can witter on?” He offered, “You know me, just start me off on something and…”

 

“Tell me about the stars.”


End file.
